lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-34840791-20190103231821
@Z-FunWithBooks here's the wattpad story I wrote! It's SUPER cheesy, btw XD Sophie felt tears roll down her cheeks, she hugged Ella tightly to her chest as she glanced around shyly. Her aunt Edaline had told her to wait outside of Elwin's office while she checked in. But Foxfire was so big, and it was so hard to not explore. But after walking around for a while, she'd lost her way. She didn't want Edaline to get mad at her for wandering off. ' '"You seem like you do not know where you are." A voice said from behind her. ' '''Sophie squeaked, holding Ella out as a weapon as she turned. A thin boy was tucked into the corner, and was looking up at her with big, wide ice blue eyes. He had messy blond hair and as he smiled up at her, Sophie felt her cheeks burn. He was cute! ' '"That's not nice." Sophie felt herself say. ' 'The boy looked down at his feet, "''Do you know where you are?" ' '''Sophie hid behind Ella, "No. I'm lost." ' 'Sophie watched the boy extend a hand, "Come here, I know where we are. My name's Keefe!" ' '"I'm Sophie..." She walked up to him slowly, and as she sat down, Keefe scooted away, giving her room. ' '''"You're pretty." He said with an innocent giggle. Sophie blushed even deeper, "Thank you, you're pretty too. I mean-handsome!" She handed him Ella, "Do you want to hold Ella?" ' '''Keefe hugged Ella to his chest, "I love stuffies! My dad doesn't let me have any." ' '"Your dad sucks." Sophie said flatly. ' '"He does! He took me here to do some buisnessy stuff and I ditched him! Do you want to ditch with me?" He said the last part quietly, as if afraid Sophie would say no. ' 'Sophie nodded, "Okay!" ' 'Keefe and Sophie stood up, and as Keefe took her hand, she gasped, "I've never held a ''boys hand before!" She said, covering her mouth. ' '''Keefe smirked, "I've held a girls hand before." ' '"NO WAY." Sophie leaned in, "You don't have a ''girlfriend, do you?" she whispered, biting her lip in hopes that he'd say no. ' '''Keefe shook his head quickly, "No, I don't want to make all the other girls feel bad! The girls love me! Biana held my hand once, but she's my pretend sister." ' '"I know Biana! She's my friend, do you know Fitz?" ' 'Keefe widened his eyes, "No way! Fitz is my best friend!" ' '"Wow." Sophie gasped, "What a strange coincidence!" ' 'Keefe looked around, as if checking in for intruders, then leaned in whispering, "Do you want to be my ''top secret ''girlfriend? I'll be your stuffie buddy if you will." ' '"Is it fast to do that?" Sophie asked shyly. ' '"Nah," Keefe said, "I don't like love triangles." ' 'Sophie furrowed her eyebrows, "Whats a love triangle?" ' '"It's when one person likes another person but the person likes someone else who likes the first person," Keefe explained, before frowning, "That's what my mom told me. But with bigger words..." ' 'Sophie giggled, no longer afraid about being lost, "Okay, I can ask my aunt if she can buy you a stuffie." ' 'Keefe hugged Sophie tightly, muttering, "I love you Sophie!" ' '"I love you too," She said with another giggle. ' 'She'd been afraid before, but in her time at the elf place, she'd already gotten a best friend and boyfriend! She had a feeling that everything would turn out okay. ' '"What's your last name, by the way?" Keefe asked as they walked down the hallway. ' 'Sophie smiled, "Foster." ' '"Can I call you Foster?" ' '''"No." '"Okay, Foster!" ' 'Sophie shook her head, she'd have to look at for Keefe, she could tell he'd need her someday. "Where are we?" Sophie asked suddenly. ' '"I don't know. I just said I knew so I wouldn't look stupid." '